Memento Vivere
by Kiseki no See Die a.k.a. KnSD
Summary: "Ah..." Was the only thing Alcor can utter so he tried something he'd seen from humans. Alcor hug the child awkwardly, gently forcing the child to look away at the gruesome scene. "There, there... don't look child." He cooed to the child. The child didn't reciprocate the hug and stand there, unmoving.


**_A/N: A P3 X DS2 Cross over. P3 Protagonist and Anguished One, is my weakness_**

 ** _Summary:_** _"Ah..." Was the only thing Alcor can utter so he tried something he'd seen from humans. Alcor hug the child awkwardly, gently forcing the child to look away at the gruesome scene. "There, there... don't look child." He cooed to the child. The child didn't reciprocate the hug and stand there, unmoving_

* * *

"Child of man...why are you alone..?" Alcor approaches a child with blue messy hair and steel colored eyes that is almost dead. The child stares blankly at him.

"What...happened?" The child asked him in a barely audible voice. Alcor covered his mouth, looking around...the whole place look like there was a battle or was it an accident had happened before he arrived. "It seems that there's an incident that had happened moments ago." Alcor mumbled as he looked at the child.

Much to his surprise the child was...crying? But his facial expression remained impassive.

Alcor stared before 'walking' to him, kneeling to level his height with the child while asking "Are you hurt anywhere...?" as he checked if there's any wounds on the child but fortunately there aren't any. The child continues to cry, staring at Alcor.

The child opens his mouth, speaking as his voice tremble while staring at the gruesome scene. "My...parents..."

"Ah..." Was the only thing Alcor can utter so he tried something he'd seen from humans. Alcor hug the child awkwardly, gently forcing the child to look away at the gruesome scene. "There, there... don't look child." He cooed to the child. The child didn't reciprocate the hug and stand there, unmoving.

* * *

They stayed like that for a good minute, Alcor decided to stay until the child had someone else. The child, "Minato Arisato," fall unconscious after Alcor asked his name. Alcor presumed it was from exhaustion but he can feel something else, something ominous and inevitable like death itself. Intrigued by it, Alcor decided that he'll watch over this child and hope he'll survive whatever calamity would be bestowed upon him.

"Minato Arisato..." Alcor mumbled, patting Minato before leaving as he sensed the people coming. "Farewell, for now."

* * *

Minato Arisato would always stare at Alcor, blankly whenever the latter appeared out of nowhere and talk about how human fascinate him, he'll cook for him too if there was a chance, as well as tuck him to bed, reading him a story if it was only the two of them.

He knew that Alcor was beyond human...he's fine with it but he was afraid that this routine might end someday, leaving him an empty feeling.

Their routine continues even though he was old enough to take care of himself and even though Alcor met his so-called "Shining One."

* * *

 _Timeskip: March 04, 2010._

Alcor visited him again. Minato stared at him as he smiled sadly at him. thinking maybe Alcor knew it already.

"Minato Arisato. I know you are tired but can you come with me for a short time?" Alcor said, staring hopefully at him.

Minato nodded and so Alcor took his hands, taking him on Gekkoukan high rooftop. "Ah...you can really see the stars here." Alcor hums, sitting on a bench, bending his legs against his chest.

Minato sat besides him, leaning on Alcor, he's really tired. He then watch the stars, tomorrow is their Graduation day... He'll sleep after it.

Alcor adjusted him and let him lay on his lap like they used to back then.

The two stayed like that with Alcor humming a certain song he liked, patting his head... Ah... Minato will miss this.

"Minato, did you remember the words I told you before you fought Nyx." Alcor asked, staring at him. Minato nodded, softly mumbling "Memento Mori and Memento Vivere."

"Correct, Do you know what they means?"

"No."

"Here's what they mean...Memento Mori means _"Remember that you'll die."_ while Memento Vivere..." Alcor pauses, leaning down to whisper it. Minato smiled softly at him and nodded, wiping the tears on Alcor's cheek. "Thank you...don't cry, crying doesn't suit you."

"Ah...tears fall down...haha, amusing." Alcor said, chuckling. "Sleep for awhile child, I know you're tired...you had your "big" day tomorrow." Alcor patted him in a motherly way.

Minato nods. "Goodnight, Mom..." He closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep.

Alcor chuckles, patting him and placed a motherly kiss on Minato's forehead. " _Remember that you lived. Minato Arisato._ "

* * *

 _Remember that you'll die but also..._

 _Remember that you lived..._


End file.
